I let you stay and now I have to MARRY YOU?
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Drea has to deal with Draco Malfoy staying at her house for the summer. Why? Who knows, but their parents... DracoxOC Disclaimer: i do not own Draco Malfoy or any other Harry Potter characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, does he have to stay here?," Drea whined.

"For the last time, YES!!," she shouted.

Drea sighed.

Its been 2 months sice the start of her summer away from Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was to spend the rest of the summer at her manor. His parents had to go off on a business trip/ vacation with her parents. Draco and Drea would stay at Drea's place while they were gone. The 2 had just finished their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Drea, now you know the rules," her mom said," Draco will be arriving a little after we leave. Livingroom fireplace. Bye, Sweetheart!!"

With that, she and Drea's dad apperated.

"Great, now to wait for that git," Drea sighed, walking to the livingroom.

Just as she reached there, Draco cane through the fireplace. He stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off.

Holy, did he change something? He looks hotter than usual. Shaggy blonde hair, light grey eyes, he is taller, and look at those muscles. Has he been working out? Darn, I blame the Quidditch!!

"Well, look who is here," Drea mocked.

Draco stared at her for a second.

"Drea?," he asked.

Thats right, buddy. I've changed a bit, too.

"Thats me," she said.

WTF? She has changed. No frizzy hair, its straight. Golden blonde...mmm, cute. Baby blue eyes, as always. She grew taller. Wait...she is wearing skimier clothes than normal, holy crap! Short jean skirt, green tanktop, wait...HEELS!!??? Something is up. Wait...green tanktop...man, she grew Draco thought Now only if she'd turn around for me

"You must have had a nice summer," Draco smirked.

"Not the smirk," she groaned," Anyways, my parents are having you stay in the room connected to mine by the bathroom."

"I remember where that is," Draco said.

"Then go," she said.

"Ladies first," he said, bowing sarcastically.

Drea rolled her eyes and went out the door.

There we go Draco thought, grinning.

He followed her upstairs.

"So, any rules I should know about?," Draco asked.

"Oh, yeah," Drea said," Rule 1: All my rules apply since its my house, your rules DON'T apply. Rule 2: No girls over except if I invite them. Rule 3: No having Pansy Parkinson in this house at all or even NEAR it. Rule 4: NO shagging ANY girls that may come over."

Draco smirked.

"I understand if you just want me to yourself," he said, seductively.

Drea snorted.

"Anyways, there is a little get-together tonight," Drea said.

"Who is coming?," Draco asked, suddenly serious.

"Blaise, Marcus, Crabbe, Goyle, Jana, Mille,(the two girls are her croonies) and Montague," she said.

"Good, I thought you might invite some of you Gryffindor friends," Draco said.

Drea gave him the evil eye before stalking off. Draco followed her.

"Are you going to be following me around all summer?," Drea asked.

"Pretty much," Draco shrugged.

Drea shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to practice Qudditch," she said.

"Can I come?," Draco asked.

Drea looked at Draco. he gave her the puppy-dog pout. It was effective.

"Draco...oh, alright," she said.

He smirked and ran off for his broomstick.

"Those blue eyes...why? why?," Drea muttered to herself.

So they went out and practiced in the backyard for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

At party:

Hey, Drea, lets play Truth of Dare," Blaise said.

"Yeah, anyone who doesn't do a dare had to take of a pieceof their clothing," Marcus said.

"You pervert," everyone said.

"I'll go first,"Montague said," Draco, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Draco said.

"I dare you to sleep in Drea's bed for the whole time you are staying in her house," he said.

"NO!," Drea shouted.

"Alright, Goyle, Truth or Dare?," Draco asked

"Uh, Truth," he said.

"Ever have a girlfriend?," Draco asked.

"No," he said," Blaise, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"Um, sing Akon's "Lonely" to the girls," Goyle said.

So Blaise sang it.

"That was great, Blaise," Drea said.

"Thanks. Drea, Truth or Dare?," he asked.

"Hmm, dare," Drea said.

"I dare you to sleep in only a your underwear for the rest of the summer," Blaise snickered.

"But Draco will be...NOO!," she shouted.

"Yes, either that...or strip," Blaise said.

"I like this," Draco said, smirking

"Urgh! Thats it! Game Over, everyone go home," she said.

So everyone left.

"Feeling tired, Drea?," Draoc asked, innocently.(yeah right)

"NO," Drea huffed.

"Oh, c'mon," Draco laughed," Its 11:30."

"No, I- DRACO MALFOY, PUT ME DOWN!!," Drea shouted.

Draco had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and was carrying her upstairs. Draoc dropped her on the bed.

"I pick what you wear," Draco snickered, going over to her dresser.

"Draco, get out of there," Drea yelled.

Draco pulled out an evergreen lace bra and lace panty.

"You aren't seriously going to make me wear that are you?," Drea asked," If you do, you are sick."

Draco picked her up and put her in teh bathroom and handed her the set.

"I'll change in your room," he said, before shutting the door.

"Ooh! I'm gonna get him for this," Drea said.

She got dressed in what he picked out.

"Sick, sick man," she muttered.

She cautiously peeked out the door.

"C'mon, Drea, let me see you," he said.

He had on black silk boxers.

OMG! Look at his six pack, Drea thought, I'm starting to despise Quidditch

Draco had gotten into her bed.

"C'mon, Dre, PLEASE!," he begged," Come out here."

Drea angrily stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the bed and got in.

Draco had a huge smirk on his face.

"Who knew Drea could be so sexy?," Draco teased.

"OH, shut up!," Drea said, turning out the lights.

When the lights were out, Draco got on top of her.

"Draco?," she asked," What are you doing?"

She felt Draco's hand on her waist, his breath on her neck as he started to send butterfly kisses from her shoulder up to her ear. The hand on her waist moving to her back.

"Draco, Stop it!," Drea said, calmly," Or I'll tell everyone from school your little secret. How would they all like to know that Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, is STILL a virgin?"

Draco immediatly stopped.

"You wouldn't," he said," We're out of school!"

"I would," Drea smirked a Malfoy-like smirk," I have my ways."

Draco lay down beside her.

"I hate you," he growled.

"I woudn't have it any other way," she said.

Draco woke up to find that Drea had already gotten up. After showering and dressing, he went downstairs. He saw Drea grab her purse.

"Where're you going?," he asked.

"Diagon Alley," she answered shortly.

"Can I come?," Draco asked.

Drea stopped and looked at him.

"If you want, but no trouble," she warned.

"Fine," he said.

So they used Floo Powder to get there.

Drea first went to pick up some owl treats for her black owl, Leo. They then headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They browsed around a bit. Drea had been a Chaser on the Slytherin team. They then went to the ice cream parlor.

Now I can get back at him Drea thought.

After getting their ice cream, Drea reached for a napkin. She "accidently" knocked her ice cream onto Draco's lap.

"Ooops! My bad!," Drea said, handing him a napkin.

OMG! THATS COLD! Draco thought That little-. NO, I'm going to keep my cool.

"Its alright," he mumbled, making the ice cream disappear with his wand.

Darn Drea thought.

"Um, can I have some of your ice cream?," Drea asked, blushing.

Draco smirked and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day

Drea was walking through the garden. She and her mom had planted all the plants. It was made when she was 5.  
Flashback "Mommy, are we done?," a little Drea asked.

"Yep," her mom said, wiping her hands on her jeans.

She smiled at Drea. The flowers were all bloming.

"Hey, DREA!," a little boy called.

He ran over to her. He had blue eyes and matted blond hair.

"Draco, are your parents here?," Drea's mom asked.

"They're inside," he said, nodding towards the house.

Drea's mom jogged into the house.

"Garden finished?," Draco asked, observing the flowers.

Drea nodded happily.

"C'mon, lets go play," Drea said, grabbing his hand.

They ran hand in hand to the middle of the large garden. Tehy chased each other around. Soon, they collapsed panting for breath.

Draco spotter a pretty blue flower that was beside him. He picked it an dturned to Drea.

"Here...blue is definantly your color," he said, sticking it in her hair.

Drea blushed.

"I said blue, not reddish-pink," Draco laughed.

"Drea, Draco, DINNER!," Mrs. Malfoy called.

Draco took Drea's hand and they headed back to the house.  
End Flashback

That was one of those times when the 2 had been friends. He had changed the year they started Hogwarts.

Drea sighed. She didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"Blue is definantly your color," Draco whisphered into her ear. He pushed back her hair before sticking a pretty blue flower in her hair.

"Draco, you-?," Drea started.

"Of course I remember, I have a pretty good memory," Draco said.

Drea grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Draco, why'd you change once we started at Hogwarts?," Drea asked.

Draco looked at her. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest but didn't show it.

"I had a rep to keep up and I still do," he said," Since I work at the Ministry of Magic and all."

"Whats the point? Why keep it up if you're mean to nice people and some people who you USED to consider friends?," she asked.

"Drea, its called "growing up". You lose some friends and you gain some friends," Draco said," Some friends...you just don't need."

"So you didn't need me as a friend anymore, huh?," Drea asked, looking to the ground in anger and hurt.

"Yes! Wait...NO, Drea, thats different," Draco said, understanding what he just said.

"How is it different?," Drea asked.

"I...well...dont know, but it is," he said," There IS a difference."

"I see none and obviously...you don't either," Drea said.

"I told you its called "growing up"," Draco said, trying to recover.

"Well, maybe, I didn't WANT to "grow up"," Drea said," I needed my best friend the most that 1st year, but he had dropped my like an old, worn out doll."

"Drea, I'm sorry-," Draco started.

"NO, you're not, you didn't care and you don't care," Drea shouted," And you hate the fact that my best friend was in Gryffindor. Learn to blame yourself. If you hadn't of just dropped our friendship, my best friend would have been YOU!"

Drea pulled the flower out of her hair and threw it to the dirt. She ran to her room, tears stinging her eyes. Draco looked at the flower on the ground and picked it up. He picked each petal saying, "She hates me", "She hates me not", till the answer was..."She hates me."

Draco's Dream:

It was their first year. Draco was sitting in a compartment with Goyle and Crabbe. Drea walked in.

"Drao, I finally found you!," Drea said.

"Yeah, I'm here," He said, dully," So why were you looking for me?"

Drea looked at him confused.

"Because we're best friends and we promised to sit with each other," she said.

Draco stood up.

"Drea, things change. I have new friends," he said," Aaaaaand...you're not one of them."

"Oh...so I-?," Drea started.

"Have to find another compartment, YES!," Draco said, sitting down again," I always knew you were smart."

So Drea left, crest-fallen.

"You sure told her, Malfoy," Goyle said, stupidly.

"Yeah," Draco said, kinda to himself.

In the Great Hall:

"SLYTHERIN!"

As the Slytherin table applauded, Drea headed over to the table and looked away from Draco who was watching her.

"Dr-," he started, but stopped and looked down at his plate as she walked past the empty seat beside him to the one 6 seats down. The empty seat was soon taken by Draco's new best friend, Blaise Zabini.

In Slytherin Common Room:

As Draco headed up to the boy's dormitories, he saw Drea sitting on the couch. She turned to him and was about to say something, but he sped up his pace and got away from her. He saw a tear fall from her eye as her reached the top of the stairs.

End Dream:

Draco sat bolt upright. He had been forced to sleep in his original room.

"What did I do?," he said, putting his head in his hands.

"Sir," said a voice.

Draco turned on the light to see a house-elf.

"What is it?," he snapped.

"Miss Drea asked me to give you this," the house-elf said.

He handed Draco an envelope and disappeared.

Draco opened the letter and read:

Draco,  
The item in the envelope is someting I've had since 1st year. I was to give it to you on the train ride there, but after all you said...I just couldn't do it. I'm tired of keeping it. Do what you want with it.

Drea

Draco turned the envelope upside down. Into his hand fell a friendship bracelet, magically made to say "Draco and Drea BFF's 4 Life."

Draco put the letter and envelope on the side table and fingered the bracelet. Attached ot it was a little note, written in what Draco remembered was Drea's 11 year-old writing.

Not that I expect you to wear it, but just keep it. Its just so we don't forget we'll always be there for each other. My mum thought it was a good idea.  
Luv, Drea

Draco smiled slightly.

"Great job, Malfoy," he said, turning off his lights and getting back into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week and a half was painful and tense for both teenagers. Soon, the parents were back and the Malfoy's had decided to stay for the last two weeks of summer. The parents noticed something wrong. This worried them with the new they were about to deliver. At dinner one night, Lucius said he had an announcement for Draco and Drea.

"You both are to be wed this fall and will be living together till then," he said," No matter what."

"This can't be happening," Drea muttered.

She got up and ran out of the room. Draco groaned.

"What happened between you two, Draco?," Narcissa asked.

"Hogwarts did," Draco said, getting up and walking upstairs.

He went up to Drea's room, where he found her crying on her bed. He saw her holding a knife.

"WOAH! NO!," Draco said.

He ran over to her and took the knife away from her.

"Draco! Let me kill myself!," she said.

"Drea, stop it," he said.

He put the knife on her dresser. He sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms. She struggled to get free, but gave up after 2 minutes and just cried into him.

"I know, I know," he consoled her, softly.

He stroked her hair.

"Shh...its okay," he said," I'm really not that bad."

So she stopped and looked at him with tear stained eyes. Drace wiped the tears away.

"C'mon, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying like this or thinking aobut suicide," he said, glaring at the knife.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, I am. This wouldn't have been such a big deal if I hadn't have been so stupid," Draco said," Drea, you have always been my real friend, I just didn't want to believe it. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Drea smiled.

"Yeah, I forgive you," she said.

Draco smiled at her and kissed her softly on the cheek. Just them, Drea's mom and Narcissa walked in.

"Drea-," they started.

The 2 looked up.

"OH, my, oh...we didn't mean to interrupt," Narcissa said.

"We'll just leave," Drea's mom said.

With that, they left. Draco and Drea blushed.

"Um, I'm gonna head to bed," Draco said," 'night, Drea."

"Goodnight," she said, getting under the covers.

Draco picked up the knife.

"I'll take this," he said, and left.

Next Morning:

Draco woke up to someone opening his curtains. The sun shone to his eyelids. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He heard giggles and peeked out from under the covers.

"WTH?!," he said.

Drea, Theresa Black, Jana, and Millie were there.

"Morning, Draco," the girls all said.

"What are you all doing in my room...with me only in my boxers?," he asked.

"Girls, a little privacy," Drea laughed.

The other 3 girls left.

Draco had taken sanctuary under his covers agian. Drea sat on the bed. She pulled off the covers.

"You know, what if I don't want you looking at me in ONLY MY BOXERS, WOMAN!?," Draco said.

Drea rolled her eyes.

"Well, too bad," she said," I have the right to since I'm marrying you. Your mom wants you up. We're all going shopping."

"Why?," he asked, as Drea lay on the bed beside him.

"Wedding purposes and we're moving to our "new manor" tomorrow," Drea said.

"Ohh, FUN!," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, those 3 girls are my bride's maids," Drea said," Called 'em this morning. Also my friend Lissy is one, too."

"So...for my picking...I'll say Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, and...how aobut Potter?," Draco said.

Drea looked at him.

"You want Harry to-?," she asked, surprised.

"Well, I guess he wasn't THAT bad," Draco said.

"Aww! Draco is growing up!," Drea cooed.

"Yeeah! Draco's growing up!," he muttered, mockingly under his breath.

"You have the most attractive personality, you know that?," Drea said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Maybe not, but I have the most attractive looks, lucky for you," Draco smirked, pinning her ot the bed.

"How does that make me lucky?," Drea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're marrying me, remember?," Draco said.

"Arrogant as ever," she muttered.

"Oh, just a little," he said.

"Try a whole lot," Drea said.

Draco pinched her cheek, gently.

"You are just SO adorable," he said, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I DO try," Drea said, pushing him off her.

"Obviously, not enough," Draco said, as she got up.

Drea glared at him.

"Why you little-," she started.

"Excuse me?!," he said, looking appalled," I am NOT little in any way...if you get me."

"You're little on intelligence," Drea smiled, sweetly.

"Why you-," he started angrily.

"And little patience, little vocabulary, and a very short fuse for temper," Drea contined.

Draco was ready to blow up.

"DREA ANJANETTE CONNOR!," Draco shouted.

"Yes, I love you, too, Draco," Drea said, running to the door.

"Come back here," he said.

"Actually, I'd rather not. See you later, Hun," she said, blowing him a kiss.

With that, she shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Later:

Draco came down from upstairs, still clearly POed. Drea smiled nervously at him.

"Hi, Sweetie," she said.

Draco smirked evilly at her.

"Hello, Angelface," he said, sitting next to her.

She inched away from him, but he wrapped him arm around her waist and pulled her to him. The guys had come over.

"I'll let you get away with getting me upset this time, but don't do it again," he said.

Drea laughed, sheepishly.

"Time to go SHOPPING!!," Narcissa said.

The teens all groaned.

So they all left for the bridal shop.

"Blue," Drea said.

"Green," Draco said.

"Pink!," the mothers said.

"NO!!!!," Draco and Drea said.

The moms pouted.

"Dracooo," Drea cooed," Please...blue..."

She pouted and outlined his chest through his shirt.

"Ah, fine," Draco caved," Only in baby blue then."

"THANK YOU!," she said, hugging him.

(They are acting for their parents.)

So the wedding scheme would be baby blue.

"Now to find a beautiful white dress," Ashley(Drea's mom) said.

"OH, no," Drea murmered.

She mouthed "Help me!" to Draco, who chuckled and shook his head sympathetically.

"We have to get you a suit, Draco," Narcissa said.

Draco's eyes widened. Drea grinned as she passed him.

"Karma got you," she whispered.

"Yeah...and your next," he shot back.

Drea stuck her tongue out at him.

The dinner party for their last night with the parents had finished. Drea was in her room packing. The wedding would be in a few weeks on November 2nd.

"Knock, knock," someone said at Drea's door.

Drea turned around to see her mother.

"Hi, mom," she said.

"Oh, Drea, I'm so happy that you are getting married," Ashley said," I'll soon have a son-in-law. And sooner or later, grandchildren."

Drea snorted.

"Try never," she muttered.

"Don't I have an opinion on that?," Draco asked, walking in.

"Knock much?," Drea snapped.

"Shut up much?," Draco mumbled.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk," Ashley said, leaving.

"MOM! Wait...is...Starla coming?," Drea asked, hopefully," To the wedding, I mean."

Starla is her 24 year old sister.

"Oh, no, dear," Ashley said, sadly.

"Oh...ok," Drea said, as her mom left.

Drea turned back to her packing, a few tears leavign her eyes.

"Drea, you okay?," Draco asked, softly.

"Do I SEEM okay?," she said, harshly.

She brushed the tears away. Draco came up behind her.

"Drea, Come here," he said.

She turned around. Draco hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. He sat her on the bed on his lap.

"Its okay," he whispered.

"NO, its not," Drea said," Starla was never there for me. Not when I first learned to do things, no "special" celebrations, not even out Hogwarts graduation. Now this. And just because she is an actor."

"Maybe she has other things to do," Draco suggested.

"That are more important than her little sister's wedding taht she probably helped arrange?," Drea asked.

"No, probably no," Draco said," Drea, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be," Drea said, quietly.

Once her crying stopped, Draco sighed.

"Why don't you get soem sleep, you can pack tomorrow," Draco said.

"Alright," Drea said.

At the New Malfoy Manor

"Its gorgeous," Ashley said.

"Beautiful," Narcissa said.

The manor was huge. The outside was an Evergreen color. The inside was mostly off-white. The master bedroom was baby blue. The kitchen was mint green.

"Well, you two," Narcissa said," We'll visit occasionally. Bye now."

She and Ashley apparated away. Draco and Drea headed upstairs to unpack. Once done with that, they spent the day exploring the manor.

Sept. 10: WEDDING DAY

"Oh, Drea, you look wonderful!," Theresa said.

"Thanks," Drea said, quietly.

"Nervous?," Theresa asked, smiling.

Drea smiled weakly.

"A-A little," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Theresa said.

"But I don't want to marry Draco," Drea said.

"Not that you really have a choice," Theresa said," Don't worry."

So the wedding went perfectly, except for a minor objection from cough Pansy cough. They were then sent to France for the "honeymoon" for a week.

At Hotel

"Its nice, actually," Drea said, looking around.

"Whatever, I want to see the bedroom," Draco said.

Drea looked at him disgusted.

"You know you're not gonna get what you want," she said.

"Drea, its called at HONEYMOON. And you know what they are for," Draco said.

"Yeah...NOT HAPPENING!," Drea said.

"Wow, you're nice," Draco said, sarcastically.

"Hey, its not my fault we had to get married," Drea said," The only reason I want to see the bedroom, is so I can get some sleep."

"Hm, fine," Draco said.

Next Morning

Drea woke up to find Draco's arm draped across her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. His surprisingly soft hair brushed against her cheek.

Awww! He is so cute. WAIT! No, no, no she thought.

Suddenly, Draco groaned, moved closer to her, and woke up.

"Mmm, morning, Drea," he said.

"Morning, now can you get off me?," Drea asked.

"Hey, I was keeping you warm," Draco said.

It was true. His body heat was also quite comforting.

"Thank you, Draco, now please," Drea said.

Draco sighed and let go.

"Thank you," she said, and got up.

"I still don't get WHY you detest me so," Draco said.

He lay on his side, his elbow propping him up on the bed.

Dont EVEN think about that 6 pack. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Drea told herself.

"What? You hoping I'll fall for you, only to get hurt once you go off with another girl?," Drea said.

"Wait...WHAT?! Are you saying that I'd cheat on you?," Draco asked, bewildered.

"You've seemed to have grasped the point," she said, heading into the bathroom.

"That is PREPOSTUROUS!," Draco shouted," I would never cheat on you."

He heard the shower start.

"Yeah, right," he faintly heard Drea say.

Draco walked straight into the bathroom.

"Ever knock or ask to come in?," Drea asked, from behind the shower curtain.

"You know I don't," Draco said, sitting on the sink," Drea, why would I cheat on you?"

"Because I know you will," she said.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You really have a low confidence in me, don't you?," he asked.

"Yes, yes I do," she said, turning off the water," Towel please."

Draco threw one over the curtain.

"Drea, why would I when I'm married to a beautiful young woman like yourself?," Draco asked.

Drea stepped out with a towel around her.

"And sexy, too," Ddraco added.

"You flatter me," Drea said," But I know that since you were 15 you were a bit of a pervert. Now, for your dreams to come true, you'll have to wait longer."

"Drea, there are more important things than that," Draco said.

Drea looked at him shocked.

"A-a Malfoy said that?," she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not like my dad you know," he said.

"I thought you looked up to him?," Drea said.

"Not after I got the common sense to understand the way her treats my mum," Draco said, looking at his hands.

Drea sat on the sink next to him.

"Draco, I didn't know-," she started.

"Its okay," he smiled," I learned from his mistakes."

Drea rubbed his muscular arms.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?," she asked.

'I'm not into this touchy, feely thing much," Draco grinned.

"Well, I think seeing your emotional side," Drea said," is attractive."

Draco laughed and hugged her.

"Knowing you, you'll drag it out of me," he said.


End file.
